Once
by Le Redhead Merchant
Summary: Once there was a dragon god in Selphia. She was kind, wise, and self-sacrificing. And I was her friend. [Second Arc Spoilers. Read at your own discretion.]


Once upon a time, there was a dragon god who lived in Selphia. She hid away from the townspeople because she feared they would sacrifice themselves to save her. Her kindness and love for her people outshone that of anyone... human, god, or Earthmate. She held wisdom beyond that of the oldest and wisest. She did make a friend, though, and not once did she regret it.

I was her friend.

I stand now where she once stood and watched Selphia, and remind myself to keep moving, if only for her sake.

I was her _best_ friend.

We would always make a game of her odd habit of speaking formally to everyone, until I finally told the villagers what an amicable god she really was. She scolded me, but I knew it made her happy.

And isn't that what mattered most, Venti? I just wanted for you to be happy. We all did.

And, I know that you really were. Spending those wonderful days with you provided me with every memory I need. You told me you'd get my memories back, but instead, you rose above that promise and made new ones for me. You became my friend, and I, yours.

I gotta keep giving my all for you, Venti. I promise to protect this place. I promise. I promise...

But don't think I won't hope for you to come back, you overgrown lizard. Everyone is waiting for you, including me. I'm waiting for the day I get to make you pancakes and joke around and laugh with you, the day I get to hear you roar at me for something stupid, the day I just get to see your face again. I'm waiting, Venti, and I'll never stop. My heart is a little emptier without you. We're all fine... But just a little emptier.

Maybe you will return, maybe you won't. Just know that you'll be welcomed back with open arms. Your sacrifice will go down in history, and all will know just how beautifully wonderful you are... Were. Always will be, I guess.

I sigh and sit down in the sunshine beaming through the skylight in the roof. The warmth comforts me and reminds me of your smile.

Your sharp-toothed, crazy, amazing smile.

"So you miss her, too?" Vishnal says sadly from the doorway. He walks over to me and sits beside me.

"Of course," I respond quietly, "but we gotta keep going and make Selphia great. We have to do that for her."

He replies only with a solemn nod and wistful smile.

Venti, Vishnal once told me that you told him he's a great butler, and it encouraged him to no end. You truly are kind. Doug once thought you to be a reckless killer, but in the end, he too mourned for you when you left. And, you know what? The other day, he asked me to tell him all about you. So I did. I told him about how you were always lonely and pushed everyone away for their own sake, about how you really loved pancakes and warm sunshine and summer breezes, I told him everything. He said he had to be somewhere, but I saw him walk away with a really sad expression.

We all miss you, Venti, every one of us.

We don't know what to do now that you're gone. Sure, I stepped into Prince Arthur's role, but _you_ were the reason for all that. Don't you see? We're nothing without you. It isn't the same, we aren't Selphia, not without Ventuswill. Forte doesn't know what to call herself anymore. She isn't a knight of the Divine Dragon, just a knight now. You know her, she'll never say it... But it really bothers her.

We're hurting. Even if your sacrifice saves our children, our children's children... We're here, right now, hurting. You're not the only one who suffered anymore.

But we're okay, really. And I'm okay, too. It's funny how now, _we're_ the lonely ones. Heh... Isn't it weird how things work out? When I look over at Vishnal again, I realize that Clorica is also sitting beside him. Both have their heads bowed and eyes closed, hands clasped together. They're trying to reach you, too, Venti.

So please come back soon.

If you don't, we'll all be fine. But that doesn't mean we won't miss you, or that the castle won't feel too big without you in it.

A few days ago, Volkanon promised he'd tell me the story of why he's been so dedicated to serving you soon. I feel like it'll be a sad story. And not because the story ends with you leaving us.

I wonder why?

Venti, even if you're gone, thanks to you we still have each other. I couldn't have ruled this land without you. I never would have been loved by everyone, nor would I have ever become ruler. I owe it all to you, Venti, I really do.

Besides, I... You wanted to see me off with a smile, and all I could do was cry like a child. I'm sorry. We need to smile for each other again, like we used to.

Once there was a dragon god who lived in Selphia. I fell from an airship onto her head and lost my memories, then she decided I'd rule her country.

Once there was a dragon who lived in Selphia...

And I was her friend.

* * *

I'd like to make a note that a few of these lines were borrowed from an endgame dialogue from the main character. It sort of stabbed my feels, so I expanded on it •w•


End file.
